Mutate
by Wildcat Wells
Summary: [Ross A.] Crossover fic with Spider-Man and The Simpsons, no summary given. Please R & R, it is author's first fic


The Worst Combination of Two Cartoons EVER!  
  
The words freak had been burned into his mind. Having heard it from everyone that had seen him, he was determined to make every last one of them pay. But for this mission he would need help. This was not something he could handle on his own; he would need much more than his powers to help him accomplish his dream. Mac Gargan had been "operated" on under Jameson's direction, and since the experiment, Gargan has wanted his head. But now, after seeing bullets bounce off his protective armor, and figured out how to use the acid and tear gas that could be released from the spike on his newly acquired tail, he was going to get more than his revenge.  
  
"Cops seem to get dumber each time I run into them." Gargan thought to himself as he jumped off the rooftop and landed in the ally with a loud thump. He flattened himself against the side of one of the buildings when he heard a siren. "Spoke too soon." he said as he hurried to the manhole cover he spotted near a dumpster. He quickly jumped down the hole, and used his tail to slide the cover back over the opening once he was inside. Small cylinders of light were shining through the holes in the manhole from the streetlight above. The light was just enough to let Mac Gargan see his reflection in the putrid water in the sewer. At first his thoughts were that of admiration. Look at how the tight green exoskeleton made him look like he had more muscle mass, but the truth was he did have more muscle mass. The experiment gave him three times the strength of any bodybuilder, and his senses were keener too. After admiration came disgust. Seeing that he was now this animal, running from the police, and hunting his prey to gain sanity. "Once I dispose of Jameson, this will all be normal again!" he screamed as he hit the water with his tail. Unfortunately, he lost all sanity because of his operation. In his mind he now believed that J. Jonah Jameson was the only reason that kept him in that form, and that if he killed him, he could return to his life or normalcy back in prison. Gargan was one of the types that got accustomed to the routines of prison life, feeling secure in the way things went, each day the same routine, no surprises just regular life. He sat down near the ladder that led back up to the surface and quietly fell asleep, seeing as how it was no use to move on in the dark, he could have ended up miles away from where he needed to be.the Daily Bugle.  
  
When he awoke he smelled something burning. It was sizzling too. What was it? Where was it? BAM a loud echo of what seemed to be a gunshot rang out in the tunnel of the sewer. Gargan hit the dirt. Above he heard children laughing. "Watch this one Millhouse!" said a small voice from above, as a small firecracker fell through one of the holes of the manhole cover. Gargan exploded out of the tunnel before the small firecracker hit the bottom. "BOY DID YOU TWO PICK THE WRONG PLACE AT THE WRONG TIME TO PLAY WITH FIRE!" the words seem to come from the heavens to the small boys standing there. When he hit the ground the boys turned white, which was quite a feat since their pigment was previously yellow. Just as Gargan lifted his tail in preparation to strike the closest boy, he was hit in the back of the head by something extremely hard. He fell to the ground and a shadow stood over him with a cape blowing in the wind, and then he heard it speak, "Duffman saves the day again - OH YEA!"  
  
"Hurry Duffman, get us out of here!" screamed the blue haired boy. He looked nervous and ready to cry. Gargan was slowly getting to his feet.  
  
"No one blindsides the Scorpion and gets away with it!" his face was turning red. He steadied himself and then looked up to find the ally empty.  
  
"I already have - OH YEA!" just as Duffman screamed this out of the van window he had jumped in, the van squealed its tires as it took off down the road. 


End file.
